1. Field
Aspects described herein relate generally to a low-voltage, multi-beam Radio Frequency (RF) source for accelerators and other industrial applications.
2. Background
Aspects described herein relate generally to a low-voltage, multi-beam RF source/amplifier for accelerators, e.g. a low-voltage Multi-Beam Klystron (MBK).
RF sources can be used to power accelerators, such as ILC-type SRF accelerator structures, such as in the high-energy portion of the proton linac for Project-X that is under development at Fermi National Accelerator Laboratory (FNAL), which is described in more detail in G. Appolinary, “Project X Linac, at http://projectx-docdb.fnal.gov/cgi-bin/RetrieveFile?docid=73&version=1&filename=LinacAAC_Apollinari.ppt, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In ILC as well as in Project-X, the main linacs would be constructed from one-meter long, nine-cell superconducting cavities operating at 1.3 GHz. Groups of 8-to-9 such cavities would be installed in a common cryostat, e.g. as described in S. Nagaitsev, “High Energy Linac Overview,” Nov. 12, 2007, at http://projectx-docdb.fnal.gov/cgi-bin/RetrieveFile?docid=21 &version=1& filename=Nagaitsev.ppt#256,1,High_Energy_Linac_Overview, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Additional details regarding ILC main linear accelerators (linacs), can be found in “ILC Reference Design Report, August 2007, ILC Global Design Effort and World Wide Study,” at http://tlcdoc.linearcollider.org/record/6321/files/ILC_RDR_Volumne—3-Accelerator.pdf?version=4, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Additional details regarding high-voltage MBKs are described in A. Beunas, G. Fullon and S. Choroba, “A High Power Long Pulse High Efficiency Multi-Beam Klystron,” at http://tdserver1.fnal.gov/8gevlinacPapers/Klystrons/Thalesmulti-_beam_Klystron_MDK2001.pdf, A. Balkcum, H. P. Bohlen, M. Cattelino, L. Cox, M. Cusick, S. Forrest, F. Friedlander, A. Staprans, E. L. Wright, L. Zitelli, K. Eppley, “Design and Operation of a High Power L-Band Multiple Beam Klystron, “Proceedings of a 2005 Particle Accelerator Conference, Knoxville, 2005, p. 2170, and Y. H. Chin, S. Choroba, M. Y. Miyake, Y. Yano, “Development of Toshiba L-Band Multi-Beam Klystron for European XFEL Project,” Proceedings of 2005 Particle Accelerator Conference, Knoxville, 2005, p. 3153, the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
High voltage power sources are expensive and complex. Extensive cooling and shielding must be provided for such power sources. Thus, there is a need in the art for an RF amplifier that meets the necessary output parameters while operating with a lower beam voltage.